


The Power of the Storm

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Rough Sex, Slightly Possessive Doctor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get caught up in a thunderstorm and the Doctor discovers a side to himself that he hadn't realised he possessed. Thankfully, Rose seems to like it.





	The Power of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one-shot and is in no way affiliated with my Promises series.

The Doctor and Rose raced back to their cabin as the rain poured down on them. The Doctor had known that the storms came out of nowhere on this planet but, being his first time here, he hadn’t been prepared for just how true that was. One minute he and Rose had been enjoying a lovely walk in the woods, and the next the sky had clouded over and the rain had started to fall.

Still, no use complaining about it.

With a triumphant ‘Ha!’ the Doctor unlocked the door to the small one-room cabin they had rented for the weekend and ushered Rose inside.

‘You weren’t kidding about those storms,’ laughed Rose as she tried to wring the water out of her hair. Both her and the Doctor were soaked through.

The Doctor laughed along with her as he peeled off his suit coat and moved over to the fireplace. Within minutes, the warm glow of a fire flooded the room. Which was a good thing too because about thirty seconds after that, the power went out.

Rose looked to the ceiling lights that had just gone out and laughed again. ‘Typical,’ she said, between giggles.

The Doctor laughed too but it faded as he took in just how beautiful Rose looked in the firelight. She always looked beautiful to him but right now, the way the firelight danced over her face as she laughed was enchanting.

It took a moment to realise that she had started talking again. ‘Hmmm?’ he asked.

Rose let out another giggle, almost distracting him again but the Doctor fought to keep his focus on her words. ‘I said, it’s a good thing you got that fire going so quickly.' She walked over to sit next to him in front of the fire. ‘Otherwise we wouldn’t be able to see a damn thing.’

‘Can’t have that,’ agreed the Doctor, once again marvelling at how beautiful she looked tonight. Her hair was plastered to the side of her face and her clothes were dripping onto the carpet but those things weren’t important. Rose could have been wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt in the cosmos and the Doctor still would have been looking at her the same way. She was attractive, of course, but her true beauty came from the way she held herself and the way she laughed. It came from the kindness in her eyes and the goodness in her heart. It came from who she was and the Doctor had never known someone so beautiful.

Not being able to resist any longer, he leaned forward and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. Their relationship was still relatively new and even though they had kissed and had even made love on more than one occasion, the Doctor still wasn’t sure if they had reached the familiarity of stealing a kiss whenever one of them felt like it.

But Rose didn’t seem to mind. She pressed her lips a little firmer against his and the Doctor let her deepen the kiss. Lightning flashed through the window and they both jumped apart. They gave each other an embarrassed glance and then burst out laughing.

The next time they came together for a kiss, the Doctor was more sure of himself. He reached out and pulled Rose closer to him so he could get a better angle. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, and she immediately opened her mouth to him. Their tongues danced in that glorious battle they did and the Doctor groaned. It was amazing how quickly Rose could affect him this way. They had been back in their cabin for less than five minutes and he was already straining against his trousers. He knelt up so he could bring both arms around Rose and she mirrored his movements.

They spent the next few minutes like that, pressed up against each other in front of the fire as they explored each other’s mouths. But eventually Rose needed a proper chance to catch her breath and she pulled away with a gasp.

But the Doctor had a more pressing need. Extremely thankful for his respiratory bypass system, he moved his lips to Rose’s neck that she had just exposed to him and latched onto the skin there, needing to taste her. Rose gasped again as he gave her neck a small nip, soothing it with his tongue straight after.

‘Doctor,’ she moaned and he ground his hips against hers, seeking friction on his cock that was well and truly hard now. ‘Should we move this to the bed?’ asked Rose and the Doctor finally pulled away. He gave her another quick kiss on the lips and then jumped to his feet, grabbing Rose’s hands so that he could pull her up with him.

There was no slow undressing of each other, their clothes were far too wet for that. Instead, they each undressed themselves, peeling off the articles of clothing that clung to them. When, finally, they were both bare, Rose all but jumped into the Doctor’s waiting arms and they resumed their kissing from earlier.

The Doctor walked Rose backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed and then lifted her onto it. She hummed happily as he laid her down against the pillows and covered her body with his.

One of Rose’s hands that had been clinging to his shoulder trailed down his back and then disappeared from his body completely. He was about to make a complaint about this when suddenly it returned. But not to the same place as it had left. The Doctor bit back a strangled string of curses as Rose gripped his erection and pumped him a couple of times. She swirled her thumb around the tip and this time he did curse. ‘Fuck, Rose! You’re so good at that.’

She gave him that smile – the one where her tongue stuck out between her teeth - and the Doctor groaned again before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. Rose continued to pump him through the kiss and the Doctor fought the urge to thrust into her hand.

Reluctantly, he reached down and prised her fingers off of him. Her hand felt so good but he didn’t want to come this way. He needed to be inside her. ‘Are you ready, love?’ he asked as he did some exploring of his own. His long fingers swiped along her folds and he almost growled at the wetness he could feel there. ‘God, you’re so wet,’ he said, a bit breathless now that Rose had found that perfect spot behind his ear and was nibbling at it. ‘And not because of the rain.'

‘All you,’ she whispered in his ear before trailing her lips down his jaw. The Doctor angled his head so that their lips met and she gasped into the kiss as he pushed two fingers inside her.

Once he was sure that she was definitely ready for him, he removed his fingers, earning a little whimper of protest from Rose. He kissed her worries away and positioned himself over her. He pulled away from the kiss so that he could see her face. He needed to make sure she was ready mentally as well as physically.

‘Please, Doctor,’ she all but begged him and that was all the confirmation he needed. He thrust into her with a sharp cry and a curse. 

The lightning outside flashed, illuminating the room momentarily and the Doctor could see Rose clearly for the first time since they moved onto the bed. She looked absolutely stunning. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was open in a silent cry of pleasure as he filled her.

‘Rose, look at me,’ he requested and she did so. Her eyes shone with the light of the fire behind them, reminding him of the time she had absorbed the entire time vortex. For him. She had done it all for him and the Doctor still wasn’t sure if he deserved that sort of love but he was long past denying himself it. He had wanted her for so long and now he had her. She was his just as he had always been hers.

The thunder rumbled outside and the Doctor started to move. He tried to keep it slow at first but there was just something about making love in a thunderstorm that made him want more. He didn’t want slow and gentle this time, he wanted hard and fast. He wanted to make her scream his name to the heavens, letting them know who she belonged to.

But above all, he wanted her to want it too. He didn’t want to do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with.

He leant down to whisper in her ear just as another flash of lightning came through the window, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The Doctor couldn’t help but give a harder than usual thrust at that. Thankfully, Rose didn’t seem to mind that much, judging by the way she gripped his shoulders tighter and murmured his name.

‘Do you feel that, Rose?’ he asked. ‘The storm outside? The electricity in the air?’

Rose nodded a bit shakily. ‘Y-yes,’ she gasped.

‘What does it make you want to do?’

Rose let out a long groan before answering. ‘I want you,’ she whispered and he gave her another sharp thrust.

‘How?’

‘I want you to take me,’ she breathed. ‘Make me yours.’

It was exactly what the Doctor had wanted to hear but he was a little surprised at Rose’s words. He had only just realised that he even had a possessive streak, now he had to process the fact that Rose wanted him to have one. 

It took him exactly two seconds to go through this new information and decide to act on it. He picked up his pace a little, still not enough to be considered hard or rough, but enough to hold him over while he made absolutely certain this was what she wanted. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked, hoping to God she would say yes. She did and the Doctor knelt back on his knees. Rose let out a cry of protest as he slipped out of her but he was quick to reassure her with a kiss.

As their tongues danced, he skimmed his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. He guided them to the bed frame above her head. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room and the Doctor caught a proper glimpse of Rose’s eyes. He had never seen them so black with desire. That thought spurred him on and he leant down to whisper in her ear again.

‘Hold on,’ he said and he felt Rose’s knuckles tighten beneath his fingers. He let her go and once more skimmed his hands over her arms and down the rest of her body. The lightning from outside giving him a momentary view of her naked form. God, she was breathtaking.

His hands reached Rose’s hips and settled there. He shuffled forward so the he was kneeling even closer. He leant back a little and Rose gave a squeak of surprise as he lifted her bum off the bed and onto his thighs. 'Tell me to stop if it get's too much,' he said and Rose nodded and wiggled her hips.

'I will. Please, Doctor. Need you.'

Not being able to deny her anything, he let go of one of her hips so he could position himself at her entrance and then pushed into her roughly. Rose let out a cry and threw her head back. The Doctor paused for a second, worrying he had hurt her but Rose was quick to reassure him. ‘Do that again,’ she gasped and he was only too happy to oblige.

‘Fuck!’ shouted Rose as another rumble of thunder rolled through the room. The storm was right above them now and the Doctor could feel it in his bones. The power was intoxicating. He gave Rose two more shallow thrusts before he gripped her hips harder and began moving in earnest.

‘Fuck, Rose. You feel so good,’ he shouted as he pounded into her.

Rose didn’t seem to be able to give much of a reply, her words mostly consisting of _yes, Doctor_ , _fuck_ and _faster, harder_.

But that wasn’t enough for the Doctor. He had found himself too caught up in the moment to be subtle any more. ‘Tell me you’re mine,’ he growled and he moved one of his hands up so he could grab hold of Rose’s breast. She let out a loud keening sound as he squeezed. ‘Say it.’ This time it came out more like begging.

‘Yes! I’m, I'm yours Doctor,’ she stammered, her back arching against his hand. ‘All yours. Only yours.’

‘And I’m yours,’ he said as he moved his hand back to Rose’s waist to hold her more firmly against him.

It was too much. He was so close but he needed Rose to come first. He glided his hand along her waist until his thumb found the bundle of nerves it was looking for. Rose let out a sharp cry and bucked against him.

‘Yes, that’s it, Rose,’ he gasped. ‘Come for me. I want to hear you scream my name as you give in to the pleasure. Please, Rose. Come.’ He pressed down on her clit and that was it. Rose screamed his name just as he had asked and her body spasmed as her orgasm took over. It wasn't long before the Doctor followed her over the edge. ‘Rose, Rose, Rose,’ he chanted as his thrusting became erratic and he spilled himself inside her.

Once they had both finally stilled, he felt her let go of the bed frame and he gently eased out of her and set her back down on the bed. He flopped down on his back beside her and let out a content sigh.

‘That was amazing,’ breathed Rose beside him, still panting.

‘You sure it wasn’t too…?’

‘No.’

The Doctor propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at her, the glow of the fire illuminating her features just enough for him to see her satisfied smile. He lay back down and brought his arm around her to pull her closer. She turned and snuggled into his side, letting out a contented hum. ‘So, you liked it then?’ asked the Doctor, leaning down to kiss her temple.

Rose let out another one of those happy hums as her fingers played with the hair on his chest. ‘I did. Don’t think I would every time, though. But tonight it was perfect.’

‘It’s the storm,' he explained. 'The raw power in the air. Makes everything seem so much more intense.’

Rose nodded against his chest. 'Most intense orgasm of my life.' The Doctor smiled at that, more than a little smug. ‘We should get caught up in them more often,’ sighed Rose and as she slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, the Doctor found that he couldn’t agree more.


End file.
